Snowscale
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Peacewielder |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Loyalty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | Heron the Mudwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Moon-White |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Swan |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | First Circle IceWing Warrior |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To avenge Queen Blizzard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | IceWing Palace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | NightWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Adventure is just bad planning..." |} |} This is a dragon entering Willowlight7's Random Prompt Contest. Snowscale is following prompts 18 and 13. Do not edit without Peacewielder's permision!!! Snowscale is long-limbed, broad-shouldered, wiry, and muscular. She has moon-white scales with hints of ice-blue, long glittering silver-and-white wings, her eyes are a glittering pale arctic blue, and has sharp pearl-white claws. Snowscale was a fair and loyal IceWing who put her tribe before anything else, even herself. She can become harsh when she is angry, yet that is rare. She is affectionate towards family, but is ferocious when it comes to Diamond Trials. All she wants is to protect her tribe, yet she thought that it would feel loving - but instead it felt like she was going to claw out thousands of throats out to defend the IceWings. Snowscale hatched in 5005 A.S., a few weeks before the Dragonets of Destiny hatched, to Snowstorm and an unknown IceWing father. Her father made her climb the Great Ice Cliff until she was 5, threatening to tell the tribe that she couldn't even track a polar bear while hunting; which she could. Snowscales avoided humiliation and proved him wrong. She was placed to the bottom of the Second Circle for climbing the Great Ice Cliff. As soon as she was in the Second Circle, she declared the Diamond Trial. She was against the First Circle Champion. After killing Foeslayer again and her opponent, Snowscale won the Diamond Trial. For another year she defended her title as Champion. Snowscale and a large IceWing squadron led by the queen of the IceWings - Queen Blizzard - attacked Burn's Stronghold. Burn was severely scarred by Blizzard, yet she slaughtered the IceWing eventually. Snowscale witnessed this and was eager to sacrifice anything for vengeance. She and the IceWings retreated, not wanting to risk anymore IceWings. The IceWing queen's sister became queen. Ever since Snowscale has been thinking of plans to avenge her former queen. IMG 20180105 161731 086-1.jpg|By Darkmoon Snowscale.png|By Lyra Snowscaleref.png|By Heron the Mudwing "Adventure is just bad planning..." "Pyrrhia has only space for one dragon killing Burn. Me." Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Peacewielder the NightWing 1) Category:Dragonets